Normag
Normag was a German brand of tractor built from 1938 to the 1960s. The Brand was built by Schmdt, Kranz & Co. (SK) of Nordhausen, Germany. Schmidt, Kranz und Co was founded the "North houses Machine factory" in 1895 in Nordhausen - NORMAG or Normag as an abbreviation for North houses Maschinenbau AG or North houses Maschinenbau GmbH (historical legal forms being unclear). SK being a engineering company that made machinery for the Potash industry. The company added tractors to their portfolio in the late 1930s as demand grew as farms mechanised. In 1934 (or in 1936?) the company begun the building of agricultural tractors ("crude oil agricultural tractor") with the NG 22 in (1936 or 1938) ? as the first Normag-diesel tractor. Most production stopped during WW II apart from the NG10 from 1941 and a wood-gas model the Normag NG 25 was made from 1942 and after the war the factory was in the Soviet occupied zone of East Germany. The factory then built excavators until reunification. The tractor production was switch to the west in Zorge were a small factory was set up to produce spares as the sales of the vehicles before the war occurred primarily in the western part of Germany. The name of 'Normag-Zorge was adopted to diferentiate from th old factory. Production later relocating to Hattingen in the Ruhr valley. Post war models followed the pre war designs with small single cylinder models. In 1946 production began again with the 24 HP Normag NG 23 which resembled in many parts the prewar model Normag NG 22. The company was taken over by Mannesmann which latter acquired Porsche Tractors and MAN Tractors. Model range * Normag Kornett 1 - 12/14 hp single cylinder * Normag 40 40 hp model fitted with O&K engine. ; NG series Built ~ 1936/38? * Normag NG 10 * Normag NG 15 * Normag NG 15L * Normag NG 22 * Normag NG 23 * Normag NG 23K * Normag NG 25(Holzgas-Schlepper)/ Wood-gas * Normag NG 35B * Normag NG 35M * Normag NG 45B * Normag NG 45L ; Faktor series Built from 1950/52? * Normag Faktor I (F 16) * Normag Faktor I (NG 16) * Normag Faktor II (NG 20) * Normag Faktor II (NG 20 b) * Normag Faktor II (F 22) * Normag Faktor III (NG 28) ; C series built from 1952 * Normag C 10 ; K series – Kornett Built from 1953/54? * Normag K 15a * Normag Kornett I (K 12 a) * Normag Kornett II (K 16 b) * Normag Kornett II (K 18 a) ; N series built from 1956? * Normag N 12 * Normag N 12/Normag NG 12 (?) See also * O&K Tractors * List of tractor manufacturers * tractors in Germany References / sources * translation from Traktorenlexikon and model list Further reading * Tractors of Europe, page 130 * Classic Tractors of the World, page 89 External links Note most are in German !! * Normag-Zorge GmbH als Motorenhersteller * www.normag-traktoren.de * normag.kelsaka.de, Normag-Zorge-Forum * Normag-Forum.de mit Normag-Fahrzeugdatenbank * Normagfreund * Schlepper für die ganze Welt (Normag-Produktion in Hattingen) * traktor-tv.de, Normag-Schlepper Category:Normag Category:Normag-Zorge Category:Tractor manufacturers of Germany Category:Defunct companies of Germany Category:Companies founded in 1895 Category:Mannesmann subsidaries Category:Companies of Germany